


Destiny Best Left Untold

by almondmilk_jpeg



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondmilk_jpeg/pseuds/almondmilk_jpeg
Summary: (Heavily based on the dynamics of Dynasty Warriors 8 Empires. But you don't need to know the game to read)Surrounded by hilltops and rivers, plains and ruins, was a large group of ancient kingdoms that formed a country. Tojo Nozomi was the Strategist of the largest Kingdom in said country. This kingdom was known as Lily Whitnina and was ruled by the beautiful and powerful Queen Sonoda Umi. The bordering Kingdoms that made up the country totaled to six. Bibibari, Cyronicada, Printemptua, Nighkisstua, Azaliuoa, and their own Lily Whitnina. These Kingdoms have ruled beside each other for centuries, but have always been clouded by war, famine, and other community ripping issues.Lily Whitnina has been through just as much as their neighbors, but have managed to pull through more prosperous by taking territory and men from the struggling Kingdoms. Now, they stood on top, with Queen Sonoda Umi and Marshal Hoshizora Rin.Tonight, a banquet will be held, where she shall meet Ayase Eli...





	1. I

Surrounded by hilltops and rivers, plains and ruins, was a large group of ancient kingdoms that formed a country. Tojo Nozomi was the Strategist of the largest Kingdom in said country. This kingdom was known as Lily Whitnina and was ruled by the beautiful and powerful Queen Sonoda Umi. The bordering Kingdoms that made up the country totaled to six. Bibibara, Cyronicada, Printemptua, Nighkisstua, Azaliuoa, and their own Lily Whitnina. These Kingdoms have ruled beside each other for centuries, but have always been clouded by war, famine, and other community ripping issues.

Lily Whitnina has been through just as much as their neighbors, but have managed to pull through more prosperous by taking territory and men from the struggling Kingdoms. Now, they stood on top, with Queen Sonoda Umi and Marshal Hoshizora Rin.

Nozomi stood partially bent over a strategy table pointing to and fro over the mini battlefield, her small hands occasionally picking up and moving a blue block that would represent her forces. When Nozomi and her squadron would join the battle, if all goes to plan, they should have about five of fourteen bases captured. Of course, they'll all be the ones closest to their home base.

Nozomi carefully explained everything that should happen in excruciating detail, which little pitches from Marshal Hoshizora here and there. Out of breath from her speech that lasted just short of an hour, Nozomi finally looked up from her battlefield replica to view the faces of her fellow officers and higher-ups. "So, are there any objections?" the Strategist questioned while gazing upon her soldier's unwavering expressions.

"Actually, General Tojo?" Lieutenant Akiru Shinomiya began, lifting a finger to grab the Strategist's attention. "If we were not to go for the enemy's Second Base right away, would their Generals not come to infiltrate our neighboring Standard?"

Nozomi couldn't blame the almost identical looking girl for not understanding, after all, this would be her first mission with the group. So, lightly, General Tojo shook her head, her purple pigtails traveling along with her. "No, Lieutenant Shinomiya. We are sending a many of trained Generals to go protect that Standard. If we are to lose it, it will not wound us. It is far from our Main Base." She explained tentatively while receiving numerous nods of understanding from Shinomiya.

With that, the heads of the Kingdom would gather at once in their finest gowns to address the citizens to inform them of their invasion. They will hold a banquet in honor of those who have fallen, and those who will. But before, the girls would always gather for a glass of wine before addressing their guests.

With an hour after the meeting, Nozomi was dressed in her most exquisite attire. She was adorned with a long, ballroom style dress colored in purple, her outer skirt layer was folded on the edges to appear as roses, while her underskirt housed a floral pattern. While rushing down the long gold and bronze hallways, General Tojo placed her matching hat upon her head, careful not to trip on her many of skirts as she ran, more so trotted, down the corridor to The Royal Hall.

Just as she arrived, Marshal Hoshizora poked her ginger head out the door, "Ah, Nozomi-chan! You're here! Umi and I were waiting for you!" She exclaimed before charging at Nozomi. It was always bizarre seeing Rin so dressed up, Nozomi usually only saw her in battle prepared armor or clothes only consisting of pants, because unlike how Nozomi and Queen Sonoda thought, Rin believed skirts should not be worn in battle.

Unlike Nozomi's, Rin's dress was a soft pastel yellow adorned with bows and lace. Rin also had a slip under her bustier which was a soft cream. She grabbed Nozomi's wrist and dragged her into The Royal Hall where The Queen was standing with two glasses of red wine in her hands, "Nozomi, you're awfully late. Now, we'll only have time for one glass," The lady in blue chided.

Nozomi grinned cheekily, "Ah, Umi-chan you know you don't need that extra glass, you're tipsy off power anyway!" With a chuckle, Umi passed off the glass to the purple haired lady who took it gratefully. Rin returned to the girls after stepping away for a moment with a glass of white wine, which she preferred, and the three made cheers.

"To a successful battle!" Umi cheered.

"To a successful battle!"

A gentle knock sounded at the door and a young maid poked her head in the door, "Lady Sonoda, the firsts guests from Bibibara have arrived, they request Your Grace's audience," she informed, a pewter tray that usually withheld tea pressed into her breast.

Umi replied with a kind wave of her hand, "Yes, of course, Sakura. We shall be but a moment," Setting her glass down onto the side table with the bottle of barely drained wine, she let out a sigh and glared at Nozomi. "Barely enough time for one drink at that," She swept her brown gloved hands down the front of her skirt to flatten the top layer, "Shall we?"

When Umi took the lead, Nozomi briefly caught Rin's eye and comically shrugged her shoulders with so much ferocity that her curled locks bounced upon her breast.

General Tojo was looking forward to speaking with that of Bibibara. Whilst she never conversed with the ruler herself, she had a many of conversations with the excitable Strategist of the kingdom. She thoroughly enjoyed teasing her and vice versa.

When Nozomi entered the ballroom, she caught a pair of curled black twintails and a grand pink dress with a frontal bustle. Stood next to her was a woman with light blonde hair dressed in a long dress adorned with blue, white, and gold.

A noticeable difference between the eastern and western side of the country, LoLivia, were the fashion choices. The western typically were clad in long ballroom style dresses for formal events, the eastern in things much shorter and frilly.

When Nozomi arrived at the duo who made the polite chat, General Yazawa smiled and beckoned her forth, "Ah, Tojo-chan! Have you met Lady Ohara-san? I could've sworn you dyed your hair blonde and came forth to have a word with me!"

Ohara smiled, "We have, but I don't believe we've ever been properly introduced. Nighkisstua's Ruler, Ohara Mari. Pleased to be acquainted, General Tojo," She smiled with a tight curtsey.

"Please, Lady Ohara, Tojo is sufficient," Nozomi attempted to smile, she liked Lady Ohara well enough, sure, but conversations between kingdoms leaders were always uncomfortably tense unless she was speaking with Yazawa, which seemed to come naturally.

Nozomi gazed upon Lady Ohara's dress with great interest, sipping the red wine Yazawa had passed to her at one point or another since her arrival. Lady Ohara seemed to notice and did a little spin, "Isn't it gorgeous, Tojo-san?" Its many full skirts lifted slightly with her twirl to give an amazing view of its craftsmanship and layers.

"Please forgive me if this comes off as rude, but isn't it a tad western? The ballroom style, I mean," Nozomi inquired, she also couldn't help but eye Lady Ohara's rather odd hairstyle. What on earth inspired that loop? How did she get it to stay in place? So many questions...

"Well, last time I was at one of these, hosted by Printemptua, I believe, I happened upon General Kotori Minami. She began telling me about the ballroom style whilst I felt very underdressed and low par next to her, my legs exposed from my skirt. So, I decided to merge both traditions of western and eastern lest I embarrass myself again!"

While Lady Ohara gazed down upon her handiwork, Nozomi couldn't help but agree. It did look very nice on her as well, she was but a tad envious.

After a bit of short conversation, Lady Oara scuttered away to go chat with her longtime friends of Azaliuoa, which left her and Yazawa a time to themselves stood around a small clothed roundtable.

"Finally! I can complain to you about that dumb Marshal that Eli chose! You're so lucky you've never had to hold so much as a conversation with her," Yazawa sighed, drinking a larger gulp of her wine than she had been when Ohara was around as a witness to Yazawa's exasperation.

Nozomi giggled at Yazawa's eagerness to hop into this conversation that she already knows will go in circles. "Do pick her out please," Nozomi requested as she gazed over the sea of guests under the balcony.

"She's really not hard to pick out, spot some red hair and I'll confirm," Yazawa replied with another sigh, and turned to face the floor they were on and send little waves to other kingdom leaders.

Finally, Nozomi spotted bright pinkish-red hair, but she wasn't sure if this was her or not, she couldn't see her outfit, she bumped Yazawa's elbow with her own and asked if that was Marshal Nishikino. "No, no, I think that's General Kurosawa Ruby, Maki-chan's hair isn't that pink," She paused and bit her lip, "Look, there. That one's Maki-chan."

Nozomi smiled a little to herself as she watched Yazawa point to a redhead adorned with a small red hat float around in the crowd below them. If Nozomi was right, it appeared she was speaking with two leaders, one she knew very well and the other she'd never spoken to outside of meetings. Lady Ayase Eli of Bibibara and her own Queen Sonoda Umi of Lily Whitnina.

Nico finally came over to lean on the railing as she watched Marshal Nishikino with such a blank stare, "Kind of amazing how she can so easily speak with two rulers herself alone, eh? I'm not sure of Lady Sonoda, but Eli isn't too hard to converse with," Yazawa trailed off into more unimportant babble, which Nozomi heard none of.

Lady Ayase of Bibibara, the second largest kingdom next to Lily Whitnina. The two had faced many battles as neighboring kingdoms. The blonde leader had not been born in Bibibara, it is said. Rumor states that she, and Lady Ohara for that matter, were born out of LoLivia, where that was, few knew. Lady Ayase climbed her way to the top staring at what was called a free officer, a measly position.

It was impressive among most of the Queens, knowing the struggle their officers go through to become even Prefects. Though, citizens of all kingdoms would disagree, claiming her to be a heretic.

One kingdom, in particular, would definitely say this for sure, Azaliuoa. Their Queen, Lady Matsuura always points the blame at Lady Ayase, no matter if she had been proven innocent.

* * *

 

Nozomi stood still and silent beside her Queen, Sonoda Umj, scripture in hand. As a Strategist, her job in rulers meetings was to record what Lily Whitnina's perspective was and to take notes on important events or quotes. So, she stood beside her assigned. Across from her smiled Lady Ohara Mari of Nighkisstua and her Strategist, General Sakuraucchi Riko. Beside them was Lady Ayase Eli and her surprisingly calm General Yazawa Nico. Across from Lady Ayase sat the closed off and cross Lady Matsuura Kanan with her General Kunikida Hanamaru.

The meeting began as stiff as ever with Lady Matsuura and Lady Ayase in the same room. Lady Ohara started off the meeting hesitantly as if she was too afraid to mention the elephant in the room. She lifted her head as confidently as possible, but Nozomi saw a flicker of doubt cross her green eyes. "So, today we are here to discuss the mass territory theft from the Vagabond Unit consisting of former Bibibara officers Riyo Aikawa, Iruka Suda, Nagi Shiraki, Yumi Fujishiro, and Ranpha. They've collected over fifteen-thousand men from Bibibara's court and fear of a new kingdoms upbringing has spread." She began, willing anyone to continue for her, but everyone just stared at her blankly.

"Fine. Lady Kousaka and Lady Takami are not present as they are not close to bordering Bibibara unlike the rest of us," Umi spoke up, raising her hand at level with her face so that everyone in the room would watch and listen to her, thankfully taking Lady Ohara out from under the spotlight. Nozomi watched as her yukata sleeve slipped down her arm, revealing a many of scars Nozomi and Rin both shared as well. "So, first we must discuss how this unit came to persuade so many of Lady Ayase's men, then we will figure out how to handle them-"

Before Umi could finish her sentence, Lady Matsuura slammed her palm down on the table, her gauntlets making an awful clang against the steel tabletop. "We don't need to discuss the how! We already know! It's Ayase's inability to lead a country!"  
Lady Ohara sprang from her seat, and General Sakurauchi jumped a bit from her ruler's sudden outburst, "Kanan!" Lady Ohara shouted, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears because Lady Matsuura continued.

"Have you forgotten, she isn't Bibibarren blood! She isn't even LoLivian!" She spat, also now out of her seat, poor General Kunikida tried to calm her down as best as she could, but to no avail.

With tears threatening to spill from Lady Ohara's eyes, she shouted equally as loud, "As am I! I'm not LoLivian born, but here I am sat atop of a throne just as her, Kanan! How come you so willingly allowed me into your home and heart but not Lady Ayase? We are no different!"

When Mari first arrived in Loliva, sent in a carriage prepared by her family in her former home, she was welcomed into the royal Matsuura home. She was raised there until she decided to join the Bibibaren army, as she felt a burden.

Lady Matsuura spared Lady Ohara a harsh glance, "You are no better than her, Mari. You're both heretic scum! Neither of you deserves to lead, but Ayase even less!"

Lady Ayase's expression hadn't changed throughout this entire outburst, but General Yazawa appeared to be biting her tongue as hard as possible until, "What do you know  _Lady_  Matsuura? Everything was just handed to you on a silver platter! How could you know? You dumb fu-" Yazawa shouted, enraged until Lady Ayase raised a hand, her bracelets clinging.

"Nico, silence. Do not give Lady Matsuura the time of day," She murmured, still no change in expression before turning to Lady Matsuura. "I'm sorry my upbringing offends you, but is taking care of the Vagabond Unit not more important at this moment? We can discuss my placement after we've dealt with them,"

"Your grace!"

"Nico, silence."

* * *

 

This banquet was to go take out the unit, it had been decided that Bibibara and Lily Whitnina would take care of the unit. Nozomi would be lying if she said she wasn't excited about fighting alongside Lady Ayase.

Yazawa poked Nozomi in the arm lightly, bringing her back to the golden ballroom. "Tojo? Are you okay?"

Nozomi nodded, adjusting her hat absentmindedly, "Ah, of course, Yazawa-chi. Say, would you mind introducing me to Lady Ayase?" She asked, curiously. Despite the people's hatred for Lady Ayase, citizens spoke wonders of her beauty, almost something of a faerie tale.

Skeptically, Yazawa nodded and led Nozomi down a set of curved golden stairs, both girls grabbed the edges of their skirts to avoid tripping on them on the walk down.

Soon, they approached now two girls, one in a muted turquoise dress not unlike Nozomi's eyes, adorned with a similar hat to Nozomi's. She could only see the back of her in this moment, but her long golden tresses were something very few in LoLivia had. Stood beside her was a woman in a red ballroom dress.

Lady Ayase turned to face the two when she heard their presence. Nozomi almost felt like she was going to fall over. She'd never seen a woman as beautiful as Lady Ayase, her wide blue eyes sparkled with welcome and her pronounced cheekbones cast a harsh shadow on her pale skin. Nozomi almost felt like a ragged doll that the children of Umi's servants would play with sometimes.

"Nico-chan, how nice of you to join us," Marshal Nishikino Maki welcomed sarcastically.

Yazawa rolled her eyes and bit back a retort before turning to the ever patient ruler of Bibibara. "Tojo, this is the ruler of Bibibara, Ayase Eli, Eli, this is Lily Whitnina's strategist, Tojo Nozomi."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, General Tojo-san, I look forward to fighting alongside you tomorrow," Lady Ayase smiled, extending a hand for Nozomi to shake.

"Likewise,"


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Tojo so desperately wishes to speak with the Lady Ayase, but will ends meet?

Nozomi and Lady Ayase's chat had been cut short then thanks to Rin dragging her away to speak with Printemptua's Strategist, Koizumi Hanayo. She had been sweet, but Nozomi wished to speak further with Lady Ayase.

Now, Nozomi stood alone next to a finely dressed table. As she watched the generals and Queens step around the two floored ballroom, nearest to her she could pick out three of the high seats from the kingdom.  
Marshal Tsushima, Lady Takami, and Lady Kousaka.

When she glanced upon the balcony above her, she saw some guests dressed finer than the rest, almost royally. But, she didn't recognize them as members of the Kingdoms' leaders, so just who were they?

One appeared to be chatting quite easily with whom Nozomi knew to be Princess Alisa Ayase, Lady Ayase's younger sister. The lady conversing had long red hair pulled into a low ponytail and was dressed in traditional royal men's cloth. She must be from another kingdom.

Captivated with curiosity, Nozomi pulled aside Marshal Minami when she scurried past. Nozomi grabbed her arm and yanked her back rather impolitely.

"General Tojo!" Marshal Minami exclaimed while trying very hard to not lose her footing on the marble floors.

"Mine apologies, Marshal Minami. I have but a question about the lass speaking with Lady Alisa on the balcony." She murmured half-quietly. Her gloved hand gestured sweetly to the one in which she spoke, "She is not of LoLivia, is she? Her garb is...odd"

Marshal Minami looked up and placed a finger upon her chin, "I am afraid I cannot tell you her purpose, for it is unbeknownst to me, but I will say she is certainly not LoLivan. She must be out of the country, perhaps a suitor or some such?"

Nozomi nodded before resting a hand upon her breast, "I do not like her, for reasons unknown she brings me great uncertainty."

Marshal Minami shot Nozomi a sympathetic smile before playing with the ends of her hair, "Aye, I would not disagree. We must pray she only brings good fortune." With a quick step forward and turn to Nozomi, she gave a quick smile before resuming her original plans.

Nozomi let out a long sigh, how she would love to be conversing with the Lady Ayase at this moment, but it would be odd for her to approach her twice in a night, no?  
With another dramatically long sigh, Nozomi downed another sip of her, most likely, third glass of wine this night, she wasn't really sure when she switched to white.

Cursing the design of her skirt that forbade her from sitting down in anything resembling a normal chair, Nozomi decided to exit stage right and make a break for the gardens, where perhaps she could get a small onze of serenity.

So as quick as the thought came, so did her leave. When she stepped outside she inhaled a breath as deep as her corset would allow.

Nozomi strolled around the gardens for the better part of the evening, wishing on every star she could for the hopefully long coming peace. While Nozomi was not so indifferent to the tale told to children, part of her still believed her wishes would do a small amount of good...Even if her conscience told her otherwise.

"General Tojo?" A voice asked from behind her on the path.  
Nozomi turned and was greatly surprised to see the face of the woman she longed to speak with all night.

"Lady Ayase!" Nozomi exclaimed in surprise before dipping into a quick curtsey of greeting.

Eli chuckled a tad before signaling her rise, "General Tojo, I wished to speak further on this matter earlier this evening, but it would seem that rather...essentric Marshal of yours had other plans."

Nozomi blushed in embarrassment at the actions of the woman whom she was tasked with watching over. "M-mine apologies for her actions, Lady Ayase."

The Queen of Bibibara shook her head in dismissal, "No matter, we shall discuss it now. I had heard from the Lady Sonoda that despite your position as a strategist, you are her most skilled general." Well, that was a surprise. Even though Rin had her moments, she could take a man down in little to no time. Her skills with her weapon, four blades attached to a large metal wrapping around her hands, were unmatched. They were very reminiscent of cat claws.

Nevertheless, Lady Ayase continued, "Since the Lady thinks of you in such high light, I was curious if you wouldn't mind accompanying my party tomorrow on the field. Lady Sonoda is responsible for my General Nishikino, so I had free range to chose one of you and yours, I am more interested in you than Marshal Hoshizora, no offense to her."

Lady Ayase was a little closer to Nozomi than she had been before this conversation began, which made Nozomi feel fairly warm in the face. "O-of course, Lady Ayase. It would be my pleasure."

Ayase shot the Lily Whitnina girl a small smile, "Please, address me as Lady Eli." She reached for a nearby spread of forget-me-nots and placed one in the spread of flowers on Nozomi's hat. "If we are to cooperate on the field, we should address each other more familiarly, no?"

Stunned, Nozomi could do not much more than nod in response while Lady Eli turned away and made her retreat for the palace.

* * *

 

Later that same evening, Nozomi sat upon her bed, now dressed in a long, silky, lavender nightgown that was pinched in just under her breasts. She gazed upon the large hat that she wore with her dress that night at the party. She plucked the small forget-me-not from the hat and set the latter beside her on the bed.

Flower in hand, she watched it intently. The rich blue that dripped off the petals gave her such a fervent feeling, but why? Why does a simple colour have this effect on her? It's ridiculous, is it not?

She twisted the stem between her index and thumb while humming softly. This feeling...she needed to shake it before tomorrow. She was up far too late anyway, they were off for Bibibara to rid the Vagabond Unit at sunrise.

But, Nozomi couldn't bring herself to set the flower down. If she just left it overnight, it surely would wilt. So, she grabbed the glass of fresh stream water she gathered before bed and set the flora inside.

A knock on the door startled Nozomi out of her daze and she sat up straight before murmuring a quite permission to enter. When the door opened, Nozomi couldn't tell who it was with sight, the light in the room emitting from her lantern was dying out, and it no longer reached the door.

But the voice that spoke upon entering gave it away, "Nozomi, you're still awake." Nozomi gave a soft pat on her bed after moving her large hat out of the way.

Umi strode into the room quietly, she was also dressed in her nightwear. A thin, silken deep blue robe that tied in the front, the edges of the sleeves and hem of the gown adorned with thick fur.

She sat next to Nozomi on the bed, who fiddled with her braid while waiting for Umi to state her business. "I hope Lady Ayase had gotten to speak with you this evening. She appeared set on inviting you to her council tomorrow."

Nozomi nodded slowly, taking her time in answering. "Yes, I will be joining Lady Eli tomorrow in battle, I hope you don't mind."

Before Nozomi could correct her slip up, Umi's eyes widened. "Lady _Eli?_  How on earth did you get away with calling her so improperly? That's horrible, Nozomi! Absolutely shameless!"

Nozomi grabbed her cotton pillow and held it to her chest as if it was acting as a shield between herself and Umi's words. "She ordered me to! Umi, please it's not my fault."

"Tell me you at least gave her permission to address you as General Nozomi?"

Nozomi buried her face half in her pillow, half in her hands. "Gods be damned, Nozomi! She gave you such high honor and you didn't- Why, I'd be surprised if she didn't even want you tomorrow, why she might've already contacted me via our crystal communes!" She retorted in a hushed whisper.

"I disagree," Nozomi whispered, pointing to the flower in the makeshift vase, not bothering to lift her head.

"What's that?" Umi inquired, lifting the glass to be level with her face while the flower spun in the water.

Nozomi glanced up ever so slightly, "A gift, from Lady Eli. She put it in my cap before she took her leave, I don't think she's upset."

Umi set the glass back down on the wooden chest at the foot of Nozomi's bed. "Lucky you. It is time for me to retire for the evening, I shall send Sakura for you at sunrise, goodnight Nozomi."

Slowly, Umi stood from the bed and began her exit, but just in front of the door, she muttered, "Try not to ruin tomorrow."

Nozomi hummed in reply when Umi shut the door.

After a few minuted of contemplation, Nozomi climbed under covers and thought for a moment. Mayhap tomorrow she shall address the Lady as she should, not as ordered.

She didn't want the Lady to feel regret in her choice of an officer, she couldn't ruin Bibibara's kind thoughts on Lily Whitnina.

* * *

 

At sunrise, Nozomi immediately began to ready for battle, she strapped on her armor, did up her hair, gave a deep sigh, and gathered her talisman cards.

Nozomi glanced at the faint reflection of herself in the glass of the fading lantern. With the light blearing in the room from the window, Nozomi had no use of the lantern, especially since she wouldn't be back for a few nights.

Before leaving, she made a pitstop to her little flower, held in her makeshift vase. While gazing at the limp, but living, plant, she was filled with confidence. For what, she knew not, but confidence nonetheless.

* * *

 

"Nozomi-chan!" Rin hollered, her arms waving high in the air. Next to her stood an uptight Umi Sonoda, who fiddled with the end of her katana nervously.

"Rin, are you ready for battle?" She inquired once in earshot. The hustle and bustle of the soldiers, young and seasoned, surrounded the prefects. Rin could barely hear Nozomi over all the metal clanking.

"Mmhm!" Rin hummed, bouncing on the balls of her cloth-clad feet. "I promise to take care of that Strategist Yazawa during battle, but how fare you?" She asked curiously, her metal paws clanking on the floor when her foot grazed them in an attempt to get closer to Nozomi.

Nozomi glanced at Umi, uncertain to what kind of response to give to the inquiring redhead.

But, the queen was paying her no mind and was instead discussing the subject of the current battlefield. "Uh, I'm not worried. I'm quite friendly with their Marshal, so I'm not sure I'll feel too out of place."

Rin's eyes widened, a flicker of doubt crossing them, "That Marshal isn't more important than your Marshal, is she, _nya_?"

With pleading eyes, Rin sulked until Nozomi placed a gentle hand on the shorter girls head, "Of course not, Rin. You're the best Marshal I know."

* * *

 

Now, here she was.

Atop a horse.

On the battlefield of Bibibara.

Beside her was Marshal Nishikino, complaining about their having to wait before being released, "Lady Sonoda's group is already out there, I don't understand," Marshal Nishikino repeated, "It's not even her kingdom!"

Nozomi hadn't the chance to speak with Lady Eli prior to her sending to the waiting zone, but she was greatly looking forward to her company in fighting. Though, she knew not why.

Just as Marshal Nishikino finished complaining...again, Lady Eli rounded the corner on a snow white battle horse. "Is everyone prepared? Good. We are to be deployed, please make haste and until ordered otherwise, fight however you like!"

And with that, they were off.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the past of Lady Ayase Eli.

"Eli, are you awake?"

A soft voice rose young Eli Ayase from her slumber. When she opened her eyes, she barely made out the face of her mother, whose worrisome expression was only highlighted by the candle in the room. She was fully dressed in her market yukata, the only one she'd dare wear in public.

"Mama, what's wrong? 'Tis still dark out..." Eli murmured, rubbing her tender and still sleep-weary eyes.

"Get up, now. We are leaving, we are to make for the edge of the lake where we shall find a carriage waiting to take us to LoLivia." Her mother, Anna, informed, ripping the thin cloth acting as a blanket for Eli off her already cold legs.

Eli rose from her bed, more energized at the thought of leaving, but she had no idea why they needed to go. "But why mama? What's wrong?" She and her sister had writing lessons from the nice old lady that sold apples in the market, she'd be so sad if they missed her.

"In time, Elishka, you will understand," Anna whispered, cupping one hand on Eli's face for a moment, before breaking away to rise Alisa.

That was how Eli's morning had started, and now she stood in the cold winter of her home country, on the outskirts of her small village where a frozen over lake sat all winter.

Their new carriage was packed with all sorts. Food for their journey, a bow and quiver for hunting, extra clothes, and a blade edged fan in case battle was needed.

"Eli, where are we going?" Eli's younger sister, Alisa, asked while tugging on the sleeve of her older sisters floral yukata sleeve. "Mama says LoLivia, but why is that? Isn't it far?"

When Eli didn't answer, Alisa tugged again, "Sis?"

But Eli never did answer, she was too busy watching her mother exchange pay to a young man with a cart for the girls to ride in.

After the man took the pay and handed over the horse's reins, Eli strode up to her mother, Alisa glued to her side. "Mama, what is going on? Why are we leaving? Where is papa?"

Eli's mother gave her a solemn gaze and gripped onto the reins tightly, "Elishka, your father, he-" Anna choked before she gazed down at her abdomen. Shock and horror overcoming her face before more arrows jabbed into her shoulders, arms, and thighs.

Eli could barely hear the sounds of Alisa screaming next to her, frozen in fear. But, what she did hear, clear as day was her father, an army soldier, shouting "The girls! Kill them!"

Eli, acting on instinct, grabbed Alisa by the collar and threw her into the back of the cart while yelling, "Duck down and do not look up until I tell you, okay?"

Then, as quick as possible, Eli jumped onto the front of the cart, wrapped her hands around the reins and whipped the horses, an indication to go. Before the horses even began their escape, an arrow was launched in the older blonde's arm, "Ugh!" She choked.

"Sis! Are you okay?" Alisa shouted, poking her head up from behind the boards of the now moving cart.

"Alisa! I said stay down!" Eli shouted, venom and urgency coating her voice as the carriage streamed down the snowy pathway at the horse's full speed.

The cart kept bumping and tipping awkwardly over mounds of snow and rocks that blocked their way, but the soldiers- their father's voice was getting quieter by the moment.

Finally, Eli let out a long and deep sigh, "I'm sorry for yelling, Alisa. You can come up now."

The younger sister poked her head up from the edge of the wooden plaque that separated them and gazed fearfully at Eli's arm, "Sis, your arm, are you okay?"

She looked like she had been crying, but Eli hadn't even heard her over her own thoughts. Tears hadn't even reached her yet, emotions over this whole thing hadn't reached her yet. She was still young, nearly seventeen summers and yet here she was, motherless and forced to care for her younger sister who wasn't even old enough to buy liquor in the markets.

A long sigh was the original reply Eli thought of giving before muttering out to her, "I'll be fine. Give us another few hours before we pull over, and then we'll fix it, okay?"

Alisa shook her head, but Eli didn't know she disagreed until Alisa was sitting next to her on the drivers seat, medkit in hand. Alisa took one of the reins from Eli's hand and told her to place it in between her teeth and to bite down. Then, she beckoned forth her older sister's wounded bicep, when given she wrapped her fingers around the arrow hesitantly. "Okay, Eli. This is gonna hurt more coming out than it did going in, brace yourself."

As soon as the words left Alisa's lips, so did the arrow from Eli's arm, suppressing a scream thanks to the leather, Alisa watched as the blood ran free, staining Eli's only nice set of clothing. So, she pulled down the yukata sleeve and began wrapping the fresh wound in bandages. "We don't have a salve for you since it's winter. Mama wasn't able to find any suitable plants, and they were expensive in the market." She explained while Eli took the reins out of her mouth and went back to paying attention to the road, "I'm sorry."

Eli spared a glance to her younger sister, her sister who should've never had to suffer so much, "Alisa, you needn't apologize. You've done more than enough, and I'm sure mama would be proud. She taught you well in the way of medicine, I wouldn't have been able to stomach pulling an arrow out of tender flesh."

Alisa's head lowered, a solemn look crossing her face as if she'd really just realized that their mother, Anna Ayase, was in fact gone. "Mama, she's really...?"

Eli nodded, finally feeling tears prick at the edge of her eyes, "Let's not dwell on it too much, Alisa. We must continue to LoLiva, right? That's what she wanted."

"...Right."

* * *

 

After nine sunrises, the sisters found themselves on the Risea and LoLivian boarder. If Eli's map was correct, the border was with the kingdom Azaliuoa, a fairly docile kingdom that was not unwelcoming to refugees.

It took short of four hours to find a sign of life, which was only an old woman and her granddaughter, who was kind enough to tell them the directions to the capital, where they are required to speak with the Royal Court to be granted legal access to Azaliuoa. But, it didn't sound like a difficult initiation.

So now, Eli Ayase, just shy of seventeen summers, was in Azaliuoa's capital, Torikoriko.

With Alisa deep in a slumber behind her in the carriage, Eli approached a stable-type function where you would turn in your mode of transport and it would be watched while you attended to your duties in Torikoriko.

"Alisa, wake up," Eli whispered, delicately shaking her sister's shoulder with her good arm. Even after several tries, the girl wouldn't budge. "Well, she's had a rough night."

So, she turned to the man who was to watch her carriage and sighed a little, "Sorry, sir. She'll be staying here, I'll return to her when I've found a place for us to settle for the evening."

The man nodded, he looked quite tired, "Of course, lass. I'll inform her should she wake."

With a quick thank you, Eli was alotted into the gates and immediately made way for the markets. She had the small amount of Loveca that her mother stored away for them, and as much as she'd like to look more presentable in front of the Court, she would probably spend it all on food.

Quickly, Eli spotted a fruit vendor amongst the hustle and bustle of citizens. It was so much livelier than Risea. People of different ranks and races mingled intimately, no tension between their words.

Excitedly, a young girl welcomed Eli to her fruit stand as she approached, "Welcome! What can I interest you in, ma'am?" She gestured to all that lay before her. Apples. tomatoes, grapes, etc. She had much for prices higher than handmade fans back in Risea.

Eli really wouldn't be able to buy new garb for the meeting...  
"Well, how much do you think I can get for twenty Loveca?" She asked timidly. She knew there was a probability of the vendor swindling her and only offering her the most expensive for a lesser quantity...but she didn't know the ways of this land. She didn't even know how the currency worked, but she wanted to save what she could should she find an inn after the hearing. Her mother was always the one to do shopping back home. 

"Of course! Now, it may depend on your preferences but..." The woman began listing off options, several kinds of fruit for this much...several for this...

Finally, Eli walked out of the food portion of the markets with a basket (kindly gifted to her by the man she spoke with for spices) full of tomatoes, parsley, eggplant, fresh milk, and a chicken breast. She could've gotten more for her buck in Risea, but she got the best deals she could.

Next mission was an inn, which led her to the clothing marketers. She looked around in awe at what was sold. Even in this country, yukata was a popular fashion choice for those with the money for it.

"I swear, by any god, Mari you don't need a fifth one!"  
A deep feminine voice scolded, almost as if to a child. When Eli looked over, however, it was not a child in which the young woman was speaking to. It was a tall woman dressed in a fancy purple yukata, the neckline adorned with white fluff.

"Aw, but Dia this one's not for me!" She explained, shoving the item in question into the dark haired girls face, "It's green, see? For Kanan!"

Eli stopped walking, causing a little bit of a congestion in the pathway as she observed these finely dressed ladies.  
"Mari, you can't just buy something green and say it's for Kanan. You're probably buying that for yourself." The one in the black complained.

"Well, mine apologies for trying to do something nice for Her Grace, Dia! I don't see you doing that!" The taller one, with hair as peculiarly blonde as Eli's, whined.

Immediately, the dark haired one, Dia, she proposed, snatched the hairpin from Mari's hands and made a buzzing noise with her mouth, "In that case, I'll buy this for Kanan and deliver it personally!"

Mari's mouth dropped open in shock, but before she could reply, Eli finally entered the squabble.

"Pardon? I couldn't help but overhear-" Mari charged at Eli, hairpin long forgotten.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! _Oooh my god!_ " She exclaimed practically shaking Eli into oblivion. "You're hair is so pretty! Are you from Snowsai too? That's where I was born!"

Eli wasn't sure she caught all of this foreigner's questions, but she at least managed a "No, I'm from Risea,"

Before she could say anything else, Mari gestured for her partner to join the conversation, "Dia! We must buy her a new yukata, this one's all bloody!" She glanced at the fabric, and then met Eli's blue eyes, "You must've had a hard time getting here, I know the feeling. This is the least I can do for you, so please, allow me to redress you."

Dia let out a deep huff and returned the unpurchased hairpin to the fretting vendor, who was very relieved upon its return. When she got back to the other side of the cobblestone road, she crossed her arms over her breast. "Fine, I shall return to Kanan and give her what we purchased, don't take long, Mari."

Mari gave Dia a happy nod and waved to her until the crowd swallowed her up and she was out of sight. "Alright, uh," She paused as she turned to Eli, trying to recall if names had been shared.

"Ayase Elishka."

Mari smiled and bowed gracefully, "Ohara Mari, pleased to meet you Elishka."

With that the girls began their trek through the different vendors, poking and prodding at different garments. "So, Elishka," Mari began while thumbing a deep blue yukata lined with a lighter baby blue, "Did you come here with anyone?" She inquired innocently as she passed the garment to Eli for her to check,

While Eli nodded at the clothing she nodded too to Mari who was waiting expectantly, "Yes, my younger sister. My mother didn't make it to our departure."

Mari nodded solemnly before retrieving the garment and exchanging 250 Loveca for it and passing it back to Eli, neatly folded. Eli, in turn, rested the folded cloth into her full baskets.

The girls continued conversation whilst Eli rented a room at a small and fairly cheap inn and even until Eli made her way back to the carriage with her sister in it. Only then did they say their goodbyes.

Then, Eli found Alisa already awake who had gathered all their belongings already. So, while the girls made their way to the inn, Eli told Alisa about the blonde woman who helped her greatly...

* * *

 

If there was one thing Eli noticed as a significant difference between Risea and Azaliuoa it was the way people spoke with one another.

Risens were reclusive and fearful people due to the deaths of their late King and Queen. They had three daughters, all under different last names due to multiple affairs, Tsubasa Kira, Erena Todo, and Anju Yuki. The young girls all of close age decided to rule together as three, rather than fighting to be the successor.

Unfortunately for the kingdom of Risea, these girls who were only around the same age as Eli herself, were ruthless and unkind to not only the poor, but the rich as well.

Living in the poorest village in Risea, the people were very scared of swindling, poverty, and theft. Eli's family lived that way too...That must be why her mother wanted to escape so badly.

On the other hand, in Azaliuoa, strangers in the markets conversed as if they were friends. Merchants were happy to help and answer any questions.

It was so much...brighter than Risea.

This was truly realized by Eli as she was warmly welcomed into the castle, young and timid Alisa gripping to her arm.

Eli wore her new yukata, gifted by the kind Ohara Mari, with her hair done up in a bun. She wanted to look as presentable as possible.

When the two were finally administered to The Royal Courtroom, Eli immediately locked eyes with the other blonde girl in the room, Ohara Mari.

"Hey! Kanan," The girl whispered just loud enough to reach Eli and Alisa's ears, "That's the girl from the markets! Tell the King not to go too harsh on her, please! She's sweet!"

The girl next to her, Kanan, Eli presumed, had her long hair up in a sort of half-bun half-ponytail style, and was dressed in a blue yukata similar to that lady, Dia had worn. She glanced at Mari, but did not turn her body away from the girl who just entered the room. "What makes you think my input will matter?"

Mari slouched with much-unneeded exaggeration, "Oh, come on! You're his daughter, Kanan!"

Eli's eyes widened a little bit. That blunette was the princess? Mari was speaking so informally to her, did that mean...Was Mari royalty? Or was she just closely acquainted? All these thoughts floated around her head, and she wasn't aware anyone had said anything to her until Alisa pulled on her sleeve, and she heard the King repeat her name.

"Ayase Elishka?"

"Yes, sir," Eli replied confidently.

"Ayase Alisa?"

"Yes..." A much more timid voice followed.

The king tilted his head at Eli, and his booming voice filled the room. "Once you are given them, do you intend to uphold the laws of LoLivia?"

"Yes, sir."

Many questions followed, earning a "Yes, sir." from Eli after each one. Until finally, after what seemed like hours.

"Ayase Elishka and Alisa. Welcome to LoLivia."

The Court erupted into cheers.

"That was much easier than expected," Eli muttered to herself as she and her sister exited the beaming room.

Just goes to show how much different Risea and LoLiva were.

* * *

 

In the following year, Eli became more acquainted with Mari whom she learned to be a close friend of the Royal Family.

So much so, that when Alisa and Eli made the choice to travel and live in Bibibara so Eli could join the army, Mari joined.

Though, she did not intend to stay for long.

At the time, Bibibara had the most territory out of the five countries, and she had the means to establish her own. So, she confessed to Eli many years into their service, that she had gathered a few thousand men and planned to secede. Eli wished her all the luck in the world.

In short time, Ohara Mari had done just that, and Eli had climbed to the rank of Leader in Bibibara thanks to the late King's lack of an heir.

Matsuura Kanan had been incredibly angry, understandably. She had helped both refugees with her all, especially Mari, whom she couldn't put her love into words for. Before she even could, she ran off away with that Ayase, to join another kingdom.

And how she would never forgive Ayase for taking her beloved Mari away from her.


	4. Character Status

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Status of characters

Lily Whitnina 

Nozomi Tojo  
Order of Command - Strategist  
Birthplace - Shiru, Lily Whitnina  
Weapon Type - Talisman Cards  
Magic Type - Shadow

 

Rin Hoshizora  
Order of Command - Marshall  
Birthplace - Bitetsu, Lily Whitnina  
Weapon Type - Claws  
Magic Type - Fire

 

Umi Sonoda  
Order of Command - Ruler  
Birthplace - Kusuni (Capitol), Lily Whitnina  
Weapon Type - Katana  
Magic Type - Ice

 

Bibibara

Nico Yazawa  
Order of Command - Strategist  
Birthplace - Firaie, Bibibara  
Weapon Type - Paired Fans  
Magic Type - Wind

 

Maki Nishikino  
Order of Command - Marshall  
Birthplace - Sakaru (Capitol), Bibibara  
Weapon Type - Emei Piercers  
Magic Type - Fire

 

Eli Ayase   
Order of Command - Ruler  
Birthplace - Risea  
Weapon Type - Bow and Arrow  
Magic Type - None

 

Printemptua 

Hanayo Koizumi  
Order of Command - Strategist  
Birthplace - Ein, Printemptua  
Weapon Type - War Fan  
Magic Type - Thunder

 

Kotori Minami  
Order of Command - Marshall  
Birthplace - Orion (Captiol), Printemptua  
Weapon Type - Harp  
Magic Type - Wind

 

Honoka Kousaka  
Order of Command - Ruler  
Birthplace - Orion (Capitol), Printemptua  
Weapon Type - Wheels  
Magic Type - Fire

 

Azaliuoa 

Hanamaru Kunikida  
Order of Command - Strategist  
Birthplace - Bunri, Azaliuoa  
Weapon Type - Nunchaku  
Magic Type - Wind

 

Dia Kurosawa  
Order of Command - Marshall  
Birthplace - Torikoriko (Captiol), Azaliuoa  
Weapon Type - Twin Swords  
Magic Type - Shadow

 

Kanan Matsuura  
Order of Command - Ruler  
Birthplace - Torikoriko (Capitol), Azaliuoa  
Weapon Type - Axe  
Magic Type - Ice

 

Nighkisstua

Riko Sakurauchi  
Order of Command - Strategist  
Birthplace - Gate of Shadow, Nighkisstua  
Weapon Type - Spear  
Magic Type - Shadow

 

Yoshiko (Yohane) Tsushima  
Order of Command - Marshall  
Birthplace - Kowayatsu, Nighkisstua  
Weapon Type - Flame Bow  
Magic Type - Fire

 

Mari Ohara  
Order of Command - Ruler  
Birthplace - Snowsai  
Weapon Type - Chain Whip  
Magic Type - Ice

 

Cyaronicada

Ruby Kurosawa  
Order of Command - Strategist  
Birthplace - Kougawa, Cyaronicada  
Weapon Type - Iron Fan  
Magic Type - Light

 

You Watanabe  
Order of Command - Marshall  
Birthplace - Kinmi (Capitol), Cyaronicada  
Weapon Type - Dual-Headed Mace  
Magic Type - Ice

 

Chika Takami  
Order of Command - Ruler  
Birthplace - Kinmi (Capitol), Cyaronicada  
Waapon Type - Double-Sided Pike  
Magic Type - Fire

 

Notes -

The Kurosawa sisters were born of different mothers and did not grow up knowing of one another. By the time they learned, both women were dedicated to the cause of their Kingdoms and chose to ignore their blood bond. 

Nighkisstua is only a few years old, Mari Ohara took the land from Bibibara when she was a soldier of the Kingdom. 

Snowsai only allows the practice of Ice magic and is ruled by sisters Serah and Leah Kazuno. It borders the south of LoLivia

Risea forbids the practice of any magic and is ruled by sisters Kira Tsubasa, Yuki Anju, and Erena Todo. It borders the north of LoLivia.

The currency used in Snowsai, Risea, and LoLivia is Loveca.


	5. IV

For a short while, as Nozomi rode to what her memory told her was the closest uncaptured base, all she could hear were the loud gallops of her horse's hooves and blood pumping in her ears.

It'd been a while since she was out on the field, and the adrenaline was getting to her. Tailing her was her small squadron of fifteen men, including that of the battle virgin, Lieutenant Shinomiya.

As soon as Nozomi's target base was in sight, she watched as a younger woman with blue hair and twin odangos covering the sides of her head ran towards her. Her short light coloured cheongsam looked hard to fight in, but anyone could say the same of Nozomi's puffy-sleeved corset.

The girl, who Nozomi now recognised as Ranpha, a woman skilled in hand-to-hand combat, bared nothing but hooked gloves that were similar to Rin's claws.

Nozomi stopped her horse quickly, pulling on his reins and turning him at an angle. Before he was even fully halted, Nozomi had already jumped off the steed and had drawn her cards, ready for battle.

The two were head to head and Nozomi said nothing as Ranpha taunted her. The girl hopped side to side, arms suspended as she cooed, "Aw, don't worry General Tojo, this won't hurt a bit!" As soon as the words left her mouth, she sprang forward, lurching at Nozomi and hooking a barb from her gloves into Nozomi's sleeve for a split second, tearing the fabric.

Nozomi spat and she returned the favour, whispering something in a language Ranpha didn't recognise, four talisman cards rose above her head in a matter of seconds and began shooting at Ranpha, one after another scratching against her skin until they drew blood.

Though, it wasn't lethal enough to bring her down. The crystal communicator beeped loudly in Nozomi's ear, begging for her to answer the call from someone desperately trying to get her attention. At this time, she couldn't answer for she was still dancing around with Ranpha, blood dripping from her arms in large wounds, but the Vagabond member was in far worse shape. Bleeding cuts decorated the young girl's appendages and face, the scarlet liquid repeatedly getting onto Ranpha's gloves as she attempted to halt the flow.

The two fought for some odd minutes, the beeping in Nozomi's ear getting louder with each second. Finally, her squad of men captured the base they were batting at, Nozomi could barely pick out the cry of the base captain as he fell limp.

This signalled Ranpha's retreat, where she fled quickly, her few men behind her.

After assessing the situation, Nozomi decided answering the cries of her Crystal Commune was probably a good idea. Nozomi pressed the edge of her earlobe, and the magicks connected her to general Nishikino. "General Tojo, direct orders from Eli; join us at the second bade immediately, we are overwhelmed."

"I will be there with haste, Marshall," Nozomi affirmed. Quickly, she whistled for her horse who joined her shortly. The ride to the base was quick and despite her men growing ever more tired, their morale was higher than ever. Nozomi could hear Mashall Nishikino barking orders as she dismounted her horse and ran within the boundaries of the base.

"Ah, General Tojo, you've arrived!" A familiar voice called from above her. When the card reader looked up, she was greeted with the sight of Lady Eli Ayase stood above her, her long one legged skirt adorned with faux gold was glinting in the sunlight, and so was the bow she held aloft. "Pleased that you're here, I cannot wait to see your skills!"

"Stop flirting, Eli" General Nishikino scolded as she came up beside Nozomi, stabbing her small blades into an oncoming offender.

Taking her eyes of Lady Eli for a moment, Nozomi drew her talisman and fanned them out between her fingers. General Nishikino covered her as she began a widespread thunder attack. The lighting should strike around her in about a five to seven-foot radius, depending on how long General Nishikino could keep the soldiers at bay. "Any time now, General!" Nishikino shouted, pulling her pickers from yet another body of some poor sod.

"'Tis done!" Nozomi shouted as her eyes burst open again, a bright purple light enveloping her and the other officers around her. General Nishikino dove to the safe zone out of Nozomi's suggested radius and watched as dozens of men were electrocuted to death.

Satisfied, Nozomi took a moment to look up at Lady Eli and witness her fighting style. Lady Eli rose from a crouched position and stood stone still for a moment before rising her golden bow almost directly at Nozomi. With her right arm, she nocked her arrow and pulled back, she was still as a mouse. She held still for almost seventeen seconds, Nozomi would know, she counted.

And then her arrow flew, and just as it nicked Nozomi's pigtail, she felt a blade scratch deeply against her left calf. "Damn!" Lady Eli shouted, hopping down from her position of advantage. She ran over to Nozomi, thankful that the arrow had at least killed the man, even if it had been a second too late.

Nozomi was now on the dirt gasping in pain and putting as much pressure on her bleeding wound as possible. "Maki!" Lady Eli called, the redhead didn't answer, but the Queen must've known that she heard her, so she continued, "Kill the base captain as soon as possible, I am to guard General Tojo!"

Marshall Nishikino grunted in affirmation and began fighting harder than she had been before. _Poor thing,_ Nozomi thought, _She'll run out of energy soon enough..._

After waiting for about three minutes for the base captain to be killed and for the other officers to retreat, General Nishikino and Lady Eli were helping Nozomi to a set of crates to rest on. Once securely sat down, Nozomi began to realize just how light headed she was when she had to strain to listen to Lady Eli's words.

"Maki, please ride across the river and inform Lady Sonoda of the state of her officer. I shall remain here and repair her as best I can. Afterwards, I will deliver her to a safezone within the Main Base, the infirmity, most likely," Lady Eli instructed as she bent down in front of Nozomi's leg and began inspecting her pale calf.

"Are you sure that is wise, Eli?" Nishikino asked as she called forth her steed.

"Go." Was all Lady Eli said, and the red-head was off without another word.

"Why stay and treat me, Lady Eli? I'm sure there are much and more interesting ways to spend your time on this battlefield," Nozomi asked lightly as she extended the leg Lady Eli gestured for.

Eli scoffed and ripped a piece of blue material off her embroidered skirt, "Surely you jest, General Tojo-"

"Nozomi," She interrupted.

"Pardon?" Lady Eli inquired, stopping to look up into Nozomi's uniquely coloured eyes.

Nozomi quickly looked away in an attempt to hide her embarrassment, "I didn't get to mention it the other night, please, Nozomi will do."

Lady Eli nodded and continued wrapping Nozomi's leg. "Surely you jest, Nozomi. I do not mind treating your injuries. However, if you were Nico I may have decided otherwise..." She tied the blue fabric securely around Nozomi's leg and watched as the thinner parts of the material dyed red before her eyes.

"So, I'm special then?" Nozomi asked teasingly.

"I suppose so," Lady Eli replied, looking up into Nozomi's eyes yet again. They stared at each other for a moment, unblinking. Too soon, Lady Eli rose and extended her hand for Nozomi to take, "I hope you can get on the horse, please bear the pain for a moment," The Queen whistled for her white steed, who came just before them faster that Nozomi's horse had ever.

She gestured to her horse and still had her delicate hand extended. "Oh," Nozomi shook her head, "I can ride my own horse, it's okay," Lady Eli shook her head and leaned down to grab Nozomi's hand herself.

Lady Eli's hand was cold, very cold. And despite how smooth her fingers looked, they were callous and rough.

Lady Eli held onto her horse's reins as she lifted Nozomi up and allowed her to get on the horse. After she was securely on, Lady Eli hopped up as well, in front of Nozomi. "Here," Lady Eli said with a grin on her face, "Hold tight," Nozomi's face flushed when she wrapped her arms around Lady Eli's waist. This was going to be a long ride.

\---

Finally, the two women arrived at the main camp and Nozomi was exhausted. Her leg burned with such intensity that she had been holding back tears for the past few minutes of riding across the battlefield. Oh, she could only assume how much Lady Eli regretted allowing her to accompany Bibibara rather than Rin.

She was in so much agony that the fact of her head resting comfortably on Lady Eli's back was not even a forethought. The transportation of moving Nozomi from the horse to the infirmary was a bit of a blur for her, all she remembers is being carried by two strong and soft arms and the sweet scent of vanilla and mint.

\---

Nozomi awoke in the infirmary with no recollection of the battle and no idea how much time had passed. The throbbing of her leg was the only thing that reminded her of her injuries.

She sunk into her pillow and sighed, what had happened? She remembered aiding General Nishikino and Lady Eli at their distress call? And getting cleaved...and? Oh, that's right, Lady Eli aided her. She rode a horse with Lady Eli. She wrapped her arms around Lady Eli. She rested her head on Lady Eli. Was that the mint and vanilla carrying her? Oh no...oh dear. Umi will be furious.

Speak of the devil, just as Nozomi could feel her face heating up and dread filling her body, The curtains to the infirmary tent fluttered open. Light filled the room and stung Nozomi's eyes, but she could just barely make out the silhouette of Umi and Rin.

As her eyes adjusted to the change of lighting, Nozomi slowly sat up, supporting herself with her left arm; she waved with her right. "Hello, Rin-chan, Umi-chan," Nozomi briefly took note of the fact that Umi was wearing her daily robes.

"Are you insane, Nozomi!?" Umi bellowed. Rin did her best at trying to calm her down, but it seemed to be in vain, so she walked over to Nozomi and sat next to her, grabbing her hand and holding it with a comforting _nya_.

"What do you mean, Umi-chan?" Nozomi asked, feigning ignorance.

Umi crossed her arms and rose an eyebrow, "Since when have you been so intimate with the Lady Ayase? Hm? First the party, now this? What am I missing from this?"

Rin and Nozomi flinched, "There's nothing going on, we're friends Umi. I'm friends with Yazawa-cchi too but that doesn't seem to matter..."

"Exactly! And you just explained why with that! Why don't you call Yazawa Nico, hm?" Umi asked, tapping her foot and crossing her robed arms. Nozomi bit her lip and looked away,

"Lady Eli gave me permission, and I her. Yazawa-cchi has not,"

Suddenly Umi crouched down and took Nozomi's unoccupied hand in hers, "Nozomi, are you whoring yourself to her? Is that what this is? She's forcing you, isn't she?"

Nozomi and Rin's eyes widened suddenly, "Is that true, nya!?"

"No! I'm not whoring myself, jeez, Umi-chan!" The purple haired general's face flushed a darker red than anyone had ever seen on the usually hard to embarrass Nozomi. "We're friends, that's all! Stop making it anything different, _please!_ "

Umi still looked sceptical, but she rose back to her feet. "You were out for three days thanks to the intensity of the herbs and magic dwelling within you, the battle is won," She nodded to the nurse who had apparently been there the entire time, much to Nozomi's dismay.

As Umi and Rin both walked through the curtains to leave, Umi paused, "Please, don't make a decision you'll regret. Stop this shenanigan with Lady Ayase,"

And with that, she was gone.


	6. V

Four days after the battle in Bibibara, Nozomi was finally allowed to return home to the capitol, Kusuni. Really, she could've left a day prior, but the nurse tending to her wounds was perhaps a little over cautious.

Rin had come to take Nozomi home and Nozomi was very grateful, she made the long carriage ride from Bibibara to Lily Whitnina a tad more bearable.

"Rin," Nozomi began, winding her fingers around a loose thread in her burlap tunic, something given to her by the nurse, "Is Umi still upset with me?" She asked, not looking up from where her eyes were glued to the floor.

Rin's features softened, and she leaned back on her hands, kicking her legs out in front of her, she sighed. "You really upset her, you know. I'm not certain she'll be on speaking terms for a while yet, Nozomi-chan."

The twin-tailed girl nodded solemnly, her frown deepening.

Sensing a change of mood in the formerly light carriage, the ginger sprang into action. "What do you think about a trip, Nozomi-chan, nya? A quick one, of course, to go see your sister?" Rin suggested, her mouth forming a wide grin.

Nozomi tilted her head. She hadn't seen her half-sister in almost two years, and Rin wanted her to visit unannounced? It seemed a bit silly, truthfully. But, what else had she to do? They would be relieved from duties for a while and Umi didn't seem keen on forgiving her anytime soon, so perhaps a trip to visit her big sister wasn't so bad after all.

With a nod of her head, Rin stood and walked to the front of the carriage where she spoke in hushed whispers to the coach, who nodded in understanding. Soon after Rin's return to the wooden bench, the whole contraption was changing its direction to the west.

It wasn't long 'til they arrived at Nozomi's sister's hovel. It was a cute little thing on Tojo owned farmland. The farm was technically in Shiru, but it was just bordering Kyuun as well, so it could be considered either.

With Nozomi's head bowed and Rin's skipped step, the two approached the door of the hovel slowly. Halfway up the path from their awaited carriage to the home, Nozomi tried to turn around. It really had been a long while since she had seen Iyoku. Was it okay to just barge in?

Before Nozomi even had a chance to finish her thought, Rin had already begun knocking on the door with her gloved hand. She glanced back at Nozomi who was a few steps behind her and grinned.

Moments after Rin had knocked, a woman opened the door. She was taller than Nozomi and had purple hair four shades darker than her younger sister. What was once confusion gracing her features was now a soft welcoming smile at the sight of Nozomi. "Hello, dear sister. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Nozomi crossed her left arm under her bust to hold her right bicep nervously, "I was hoping we could speak for a moment if that is alright..."

Iyoku smiled softly and stepped aside to let the two girls into her home. "I am General Hoshizora Rin, by the way! I'm a friend of Nozomi-chan, nya." The spunky ginger clarified when granted a quizzical look from the older Tojo sister.

She nodded, "Tojo Iyoku," and led the girls inside to a dining room where she had a half eaten apple on the table. "Can I get you two some tea? I had no idea you'd be arriving, I received no letter of warning." She glanced back at the two girls following her with a mischevious glint in her eye, "Very unlike you, Nontan."

"It was a bit of a surprise to me too, actually. Rin suggested it so I could get something off my chest," Nozomi confessed while twirling a lock of hair in her fingers.

"We don't need tea, I'm actually leaving now! I just wanted to make sure Nozomi-chan made it to the door without chickening out," Rin chirped, cupping her hand on Nozomi's left shoulder. "Tell her everything. I'll be in the carriage, nya." She gave an encouraging wink and a farewell wave to Iyoku before turning tail and leaving Nozomi alone with her sister.

"It must be something important for it to be the reason you have visited for the first time in two years," Iyoku remarked, taking a seat at the table. "Sit."

Nozomi listened and sat in the wooden chair across from her older sister, a brief thought of how comfortable the dining chairs in the palace were crossed her mind. "It's about Lady Eli Ayase of Bibibara," Nozomi began, earning a quirked eyebrow from Iyoku. "She's taken a liking to me, I think."

"That's a bold statement, sister. What drew you to that conclusion?" She asked, picking her apple back up and taking a bite of the now browning fruit.

Nozomi shifted her weight back and forth on her hips, "She permitted me to address her as Lady Eli and recruited me for the Lily Whitnina and Bibibara battle against a Bibibaran Vagabond," Her face heated up as she recalled that battle, "She allowed me to rest upon her back as we rode to the infirmary. She told me I was special, that I was worthy of being treated well by her," Nozomi looked up from her lap and into her sister's wide eyes, "Umi is furious with me. I don't know what to do, Iyuko."

Her sister finished chewing, it was obvious that she was biding time to process what her younger sister had just told her. The famous leader of Bibibara fancied her sister? It was unbelievable. Almost as unbelievable as the night Nozomi had come home and told her sister that Queen Umi wanted her to be the Strategist of Lily Whitnina. "So, now you have to choose between your loyalty to Lady Sonoda and your curiosity in a Lady Ayase. Need I remind you who you fight for, Nontan," Iyoku responded, her words coming out slowly as if she put much thought into each syllable. "Or is your loyalty wavering?"

"No, no! Of course, it isn't. It is just curiosity I should think," Nozomi replied, her eyes wide, "I would never abandon Rin and Umi for Bibibara, no, never."

Iyoku took another bite of her apple, "Curiosity killed the cat," She said around a mouthful of her snack. Nozomi opened her mouth to respond, but Iyoku silenced her with a wave of her finger, "But satisfaction brought it back. Could you go on forever wondering just what about you the Queen of Bibibara fancied? Do you not want to know?"

Nozomi closed her mouth and looked down at her folded hands, "I don't want to upset Umi,"

"So don't tell her. Send Lady Ayase a letter and meet in secret. If you are smart about it, Lady Sonoda will never know about this one meeting," Iyuko shrugged, taking a final bite of her apple. "Now, if you're satisfied, I'm not sure that ginger General will stay put for long, you should go before she runs off without you."

Nozomi nodded, rising and excusing herself from the table. When she was halfway out the door, she turned to her older sister, "Thank you, Iyoku. I'll be sure to write you more often,"

Iyoku smiled and waved her younger sister off. "Go!"

* * *

 

Finally, when Nozomi returned to her quarters away from Rin's prying eyes, she wrote a letter to Lady Eli.

* * *

 

"Eli-chan. Eli, wake up," A voice pulled Eli from her deep slumber. She opened her eyes, wincing a bit at the bright light cascading into the room. "Eli-chan, come on," The voice repeated. Eli took a moment to process that it was Mari Ohara, her friend and coworker. She sat up, placing a hand to her aching head. "Hangover, you'll be fine," Mari whispered as she pulled a purple kimono over Eli's bare shoulders.

Eli glanced over to her left where a man remained asleep. Last night's customer, she assumed. A sour feeling rose in her stomach, and it wasn't the hangover. She looked away and stood up with the guiding hand of Mari and wrapped Mari's kimono tighter around her body. The two girls exited the room as quietly as possible and walked down the hall.

Two turns to the left and three doors down, the girls opened the screen that allowed them into their shared quarters. "How long have you been awake, Mari?" Eli asked, her voice slightly hoarse.

Mari passed her a cup of tea and softly smiled, but Eli noticed it didn't reach her eyes. "A few hours. Apparently, last night's customer decided he wasn't done with me quite yet," She shuddered slightly, "It took a bit of pitiful work to come to wake you."

"Mari, I'm sorry," Eli responded, knowing full well that Mari tended to get the most overworked in the whole building. The brothel was unkind to her.

Mari shook her head, "It is fine, I got to wake you up for once. You deserve it after having to look after me dawn after dawn," She poured herself her own cup of green tea and sat down on the futon beside Eli. She leaned her body close to hers and rested her head on her shoulder, a friendly gesture. "I do bear good news, though. The relentless customer I had was very wealthy and I was tipped very generously. With my bill from him, we can get out of here. We can pay the fee to fight for Bibibara, Eli-chan," She whispered excitedly. Her voice, despite flushing with joy, was tired and weak. Eli was glad to get out of here, not for her, but for the damaged Mari that rested her head on her.

Eli returned the favour, laying her head on Mari's. "That's wonderful, Mari. We should make for Sakaru with all haste. We should leave in the next few hours. Our stash is still intact, yes?"

Mari nodded ever so slightly, "Yes, I just need to make a run to the markets to buy fruits and vegetables for the travel. We will not need much, it is the next village over."

The two girls lived in the quarters of the brothel in the village of Paradia, named after it's supposed paradise atmosphere. But, to Eli and Mari, Paradia was anything but paradise and they couldn't wait to get to Sakaru.

The Snowsaian woman sat up, "But, I also bear bad news," She looked down and turned to face Eli, "I received a letter from Dia-chan last night, she and Kanan-chan are engaged."

"Oh, Mari..." Eli murmured, reaching out her hand to grasp the blonde's shoulder. Mari's hand came up to rest on top of Eli's, her eyes glazing over.

"Dia-chan said she fears that Kanan-chan doesn't truly love her, and if I hadn't left, I would've taken my seat as Azaliuoa's Queen. She doesn't think Kanan-chan loves her, and it's all my fault," She explained, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. Eli hadn't seen her cry since the first night she worked here, she had remained strong for this long, and now she was falling apart at the seams. "I feel terrible, Eli-chan."

"It's not your fault, Mari. You're pursuing your dream, Kanan should be happy for you. Don't give up just because she is making you feel guilty. We are going to Bibibara, whether she likes it or not," Eli said, her voice strong. Mari squeezed her fingers and nodded, mouthing 'Thank you,' at Eli.  
  
Moments later, their peace was disturbed again as their third roommate, a girl younger by two years burst inside. Her dark blue hair a mess and her eyes were red from crying. She flopped herself down on her futon and began whimpering.

"Yoshiko-san?" Mari called, getting up and hurridly crawling over to the younger girl.

"I am gonna kill him!" Yoshiko whined, "And after that, I'll kill him again!"

"Kill who?" Eli asked, unmoving.

Mari had arrived at Yoshiko's futon, whom she was now holding in her arms. _Mari would be a really great mother,_ Eli couldn't help but think.

"The customer I had last night, he was awful. He was...violent. And when I reached out to our boss about it, he spat on me and told me I was lying. He took my tip, too." She wiped at her eyes as Mari cooed at her and rubbed her hair, removing the tangles that encased it. "It's terrible here, you both know, but that was just..." She broke into sobs before she could finish her statement, and she buried her face into Mari's chest, her cries muffled by the kimono.

Eli scooted a bit closer, "You know, Yoshiko, you could come with us to Sakaru and join the Bibibaran army. You'd get out of this hellhole, and we'd help you through the change."

Yoshiko turned her head to make eye contact with Eli as she sniffled, "Really?"

Mari smiled and continued to pet her head, "As long as you can pay the fee to join, then we'll do the rest."

Yoshiko nodded, "I still have all my savings from working here to visit my mother, but since she died I've had no use for it. I'll come with you, Eli, Mari."

* * *

 

"Oi, Eli, you've got a letter from Tojo," Nico called as she entered Eli's office.

Eli looked up from the documents on her desk and took the letter from Nico, "Thank you."

Nico quirked an eyebrow and sat upon the edge of Eli's desk, "I'm a bit surprised, I mean you only just met Tojo and she's never sent _me_  a letter,"

Eli reached for the wax seal on the envelope, "Mayhap Nozomi just likes me better," She remarked, a smirk crossing her lips.

Nico's eyes widened and she shifted her weight forward, " _Nozomi!?_ You call her that? Sheesh, when did you two get so chummy!?" She asked, swinging her legs back and forth from her seat on Eli's documents.

Eli shrugged slyly as she pulled out the letter, and with a quick glance at its contents, her eyes widened too. "I'm not sure..."

Nico reached for the parchment and read over it, the letter getting closer and closer to her face. She turned to meet the eyes of Eli and gawked, "Whoa."


	7. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nozomi's letter holds more importance than she'd like.

_Lady Eli,_

_I am writing you this letter with great reluctance, but I fear these words may not be left unsaid. Ever since the Battle of Bibibara's Vagabonds, I've wished to speak with you. However, Umi is still rather upset with me for relying on Your Highness, so I would request that this meeting be secret. If you would accept my offer, please meet me on Whitnin lands in the Meadow of Lillies two suns from today. I shall be waiting._

_Nozomi Tojo, Strategist of Lily Whitnina_

* * *

 

Nozomi sat atop her brown steed, Spirit. She had been riding for two hours or so to get to the meadow, and now the only light was that of the moon down upon her and the crystal ball she held that emitted a soft purple light. 

She closed her eyes to allow herself to enjoy the midsummer's air, the slight breeze blew against her silken skirts and made goosebumps rise on her skin. 

Her hands shook a bit and it felt as though a pit had formed in her stomach. What if Lady Eli didn't show tonight? How long would she wait for her? All these questions and more suddenly filled her mind, and she silently wondered if she should turn back before she was disappointed. 

Alas, she couldn't bring herself to. What if Lady Eli really _did_  come? Then her mission would be accomplished, right? 

When Nozomi arrived in the meadow, she dismounted her horse and walked a few feet away. She stood bathing in the moonlight before she heard the familiar sound of hooves on the earth. She glanced over and was more than surprised to see Lady Eli aboard her white steed. 

Lady Eli smiled as she quickly dismounted her horse. "Nozomi, a pleasure." 

"Lady Eli!" Nozomi squeaked, clearly surprised despite the fact that she had been the one to invite the Queen. "Why do you talk to me so often?" 

Lady Eli's brows knitted together in pure confusion, "Pardon?" 

Nozomi shook her head and hands as her face flushed slightly, "Ah, what I mean to say is...?" She sighed and finally met Lady Eli's eyes. "Thank you for your help in the battle." 

The Lady chuckled, "That's it? You summoned me to a meadow in the middle of your territory for a thank you? You needn't thank me, Nozomi." Lady Eli smiled and took Nozomi's hands in hers and lowered them both into the flowers. 

Sat across from each other with fingers intertwined, Nozomi flushed again. "That!" She muttered, "You grab my hands and stare at me. You whisper honeyed words and hold me. You speak to me more often than one should with a different kingdom's official." She looked up again to gaze into Lady Eli's confused eyes. "Why?" 

Now it was the Queen's turn to be unable to meet Nozomi's eyes. She glanced away, looking off into the distance. "Truthfully," She began, uncertainty lacing her words, "I'm not so sure myself. It just feels natural, like how one would treat a friend but...I guess thats not exactly how one treats a friend, is it?" 

Nozomi shook her head, and despite the fear and worry that covered her features, her eyes were sparkling with excitement. 

"Let's take a stroll," Lady Eli suggested, standing suddenly and offering her hand to the purple haired woman. "I know of a beautiful spring in the forest near here," She said as Nozomi accepted her outstretched hand.

The two strolled in silence, the only sound being their breathing and the footsteps of the horses that they led along. 

After ten or so minutes of strolling through thick fauna, a beautiful sanctuary was releaved. Nozomi's eyes widened as she gazed upon the spring in which Lady Eli had mentioned. It had a small waterfall that trickled into the spring from a small stream and it was filled with lotus flowers and lilly pads. The Ivy tendrils attached to the trees hung low, some even brushing the water. 

Lady Eli glanced back at her friend, who's eyes reflected the yellowed lights emitting from the fireflies. The blonde's eyes crinkled and a wide grin spread across her face. 

Slowly, Lady Eli slipped off her silver sandles and dipped her feet into the water. "Lady Eli?" Nozomi asked. She received no reply as she watched Lady Eli step into the water until she was all the way in and the water came up to her bust. The gown she wore clinged to her body, but she didn't seem to mind. 

The blonde beckoned Nozomi forth, and after some careful deliberation, she found herself sinking into the spring too. 

Thanks to the warmth in the air, the water was nowhere near cold, but it was still refreshing on her skin. 

They stood together in the water, silently for a long time, just enjoying one anothers presence. "Will we ever do something like this again?" Nozomi asked, her head tilted back as her hair floated and twirled around in the water. 

"Do you want to?" 

"Yes, Lady Eli."

"Nozomi," Lady Eli whispered as she waded closer to Nozomi, she wrapped her arms around her waist pulled her close to her warm body. Nozomi lifted her head out of the water and Eli continued in her ear, "Please, call me Eli." 

Nozomi returned the embrace, "Of course, My Lady." She smiled and felt butterflies flutter in her chest, "Eli."

* * *

 

"General Tojo?" Umi's personal maid called as she opened the door to Nozomi's room. 

The woman glanced up from her notebook and tilted her head, "Sakura? What is it?" She asked, closing the journal and setting it beside her on the bed. 

"The Lady Sonoda wishes a word with you," Upon seeing Nozomi's worried expression she smiled, "She doesn't seem upset. Please do not worry." 

After Nozomi thanked her, Sakura excused herself. After giving herself about ten minutes to dress herself in a comfortable bodice and braid her hair, Nozomi made way for Umi's throne room. 

She bit her lip and could feel her hands getting sweaty, Umi was likely still upset with her over the whole debacle with Eli and if she heard about last night...? Umi would have her head. 

She knocked softly on the door to the throne room, silently hoping Umi wouldn't answer. Unfortunately...

"Enter."

Nozomi sighed as she pushed open the doors, hesitant to meet Umi's golden eyes. 

"Nozomi, I heard you left last night. Normally I wouldn't question this, after all," She lolled her hands, "You're a grown woman." 

Nozomi heard Umi rise, and the sounds of heels clicking brought Nozomi to the assumption that Umi was walking toward her. "But, with this whole Lady Ayase ordeal," She lifted her head to see her Queen, who had her arms crossed and a quirked brow. "If you tell me honestly that you were not with her last night, I'll cease scolding you." 

Nozomi thought back to last night. She thought of Eli holding her close as the silk fabrics of their gowns and the chiffon wings of their bodice's wrapped around their bodies as they held tight a hug. 

"I wasn't with Lady Eli last night." Nozomi answered, her voice unwavering. 

She thought of Eli whispering into her ear, and upon pulling apart viewing the reflection of the fireflies in her light blue eyes. 

Umi smiled and returned to her throne. "Pleased to hear it Nozomi, that's all." 

Nozomi bowed deeply to her Queen, her mind whirling and her eyes glassy.

She thought of Eli wringing out her blonde hair and combing through Nozomi's mop of purple to relieve it of tangles. 

Nozomi exited the throne room and made her way back to her own quarters, at some point she stopped walked and leaned against the wall where she sank down onto the floor. Sobs echoed through the empty hallway as Nozomi came to a realization. 

Nozomi wanted to be with Eli badly. 

_But she could never have her._

* * *

 

"Kind of exciting to go visit Primtemptua, huh, nya?" Rin mused aloud, a cat-like grin on her face. She poked and prodded at the yellow, brown, and cream skirt on her legs, and pulled and snapped back her pinstripe tights. 

Nozomi glanced at Rin, as she fiddled with the bun in her hair. "You're just excited to see General Koizumi," She teased as she smoothed out her own long, dark purple pencil skirt. 

Rin crossed her arms with a huff and turned to look out the winow closest to her in the carrige. "Am not!" 

Nozomi and Rin had been sent by Umi to visit Lady Honoka (As she insisted everyone called her) and touch brief bases. Printemptua was to the west of Lily Witnina white Bibibara was the north east, so Lily Whinina was sandwiched between the two kingdoms. 

Printemptua hadn't participated in the last battle due to their separation from Bibibara. So, Rin and Nozomi were sent there to explain what happened. 

Nozomi wouldn't say it out loud, but she was also quite excited to visit Orion. Lady Honoka was always pleasant to see, she never failed to hand out candies to Nozomi when they met, but Marshal Minami was also a very nice girl who Nozomi enjoyed conversing with. 

After four hours of sitting the carriage with Rin, they finally arrived outside of the palace in Orion, Printemptua. Rin burst out of the carriage and inhaled deeply, "Fresh air, nya!" 

Nozomi followed her out more gracefully, giggling at the sight of Rin running circles around their chauffeur. 

"General Tojo, Marshal Rin," A high-pitched voice greeted. Nozomi looked over to see Marshal Minami dressed in a blue and cream knee-length dress, her hands folded over her stomach. 

General Koizumi stood beside her also wearing her most formal of outfits, as you did when meeting other officials off of the battlefield. Nozomi silently noticed the similarities between her cream and brown dress with Rin's. 

"Marshal Minami, General Koizumi, how wonderful it is to see you." Nozomi greeted with a curtsey that both returned. 

"Hello again!" Rin waved. She never bowed or curtseyed, but the Generals knew better than to be offended by this. 

"I'm sure you're eager to speak with Honoka and then retire to the guest rooms we've prepared," General Koizumi smiled as they began their walk into the palace. "Honoka was very excited to see you two, so please help yourself to whatever she decides to offer you." 

"Thank you again for providing rooms for us, I had the full intention of us returning home immediately after the meeting." 

"You mean you were going to coop yourselves up in there again? After already being in there for four hours?" Marshal Minami asked, disbelief lacing her voice. 

Rin and Nozomi nodded and for the rest of the walk, the two Printemptuans kept assuring them that they would much prefer this option instead. 

"Nozomi-chan, Rin-chan!" Lady Honoka exclaimed as she leaped from her seat. Her red and blue dress swaying angrily as she ran to hug her guests. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here," She smiled as she pulled away from the group hug and gestured to the table filled with Printemptuan sweets. "Help yourself! I had my chefs prepare all of it just for you. Oh, and, please take some back for Umi-chan too!" 

Nozomi and Rin nodded gratefully, both of them thanking her profusely. 

While all five of them sat around the table stuffing their mouths with manjuu, Nozomi relayed as much of the original plan to Lady Honoka while Rin filled in details of the real thing. 

"So, you blacked out completely, Nozomi-chan?" Lady Honoka asked around a mouthful of manjuu. 

Nozomi nodded, "Yes. Had Lady Ayase not been present, I don't think I'd be here with you right now." 

Lady Honoka's face saddened, "Oh, Hanayo, do remind me to thank Eli-chan when I see her next!" She reached over to hold Nozomi's hand and squeezed it, "I'd miss you so much, Nozomi-chan!"

Nozomi squeezed her hand back, "Me too, Lady Honoka."

"Anyway," Rin smiled, "Long story short, Bibibara one the battle and the vagabond dissolved. Let's just hope another one doesn't show up, nya." 

Lady Honoka nodded vigorously, abruptly letting go of Nozomi's hand. "Yes, for sure! But we're strong, we could take another if we need to!"

* * *

 

"Did Umi forgive you?" Rin asked as Nozomi combed through her short ginger locks. She was sat in front of Nozomi cross-legged while Nozomi sat on her knees. 

Nozomi hummed as she ran her fingers through Rin's hair. "Yes, but I had to lie to her."

"You lied to Umi?" Rin asked, eyes widening. 

Nozomi nodded, reaching for the comb. "Yes. Can you keep it between us if I tell you what about?" 

Rin nodded, messing up the locks Nozomi brushed. "Okay. She asked me if I had been to see Eli. The night before I had, but I said no." 

"Eli?" Rin echoed as she turned to face Nozomi. 

"Rin," Nozomi murmured, eyes downcast and a blush dusting her cheeks. "I'm in love with Queen Ayase Eli."

She met Rin's wide green eyes, "And I'm sure she's in love with me too."


End file.
